Serendipity
by Luna Covey
Summary: Kagome, a reluctant courtesan of Edo period Japan; her client, an apathetic demon lord. A story told in 100-word snippets between a host and a guest.
1. First Dawn

**Summary:** Kagome, a reluctant courtesan of Edo period Japan; her client, an apathetic demon lord. A story told in 100-words snippets between a host and a guest.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, with the exceptions of my own personal OCs, other than that, the rights remain with the creator.

**A/N: **Yes, another drabble series, but the idea couldn't leave my head in peace, so enjoy this story.

* * *

**First Dawn**

A brisk breeze shuddered the paper-thin walls of her quarters. A tendril of smoke passed her lips, the incense of lavender foiled the odor of the tobacco in her pipe. It was another dull morning and already a pounding migraine has shown its appearance.

There was a knock on the door, the feathered taps resonating in the quiet room.

"Have you arouse from your slumber, Kagome?"

Kagome pondered whether or not to respond, to bargain a couple extra moments until her tobacco's snuff burned completely.

"Yes." She responded reluctantly, tipping the half-fresh hash outside to the gardens below.

* * *

Read and Review.


	2. Role

**Summary:** Kagome, a reluctant courtesan of Edo period Japan; her client, an apathetic demon lord. A story told in 100-words snippets between a host and a guest.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, with the exceptions of my own personal OCs, other than that, the rights remain with the creator.

* * *

**Role**

"Why is your room so dark?" The dramatic voice of the Red Lantern's proprietress was a nuisance, surrounding her were the attendants, each dressed in pale kimonos.

Kagome grumbled, watching the young girls flutter around the room, picking up expensive jewelry and kimonos off the ground.

"You are the highest ranking courtesan of this brothel and yet you let your possessions lay all over the floor."

"They are simply materialistic things, I have no need for them." Kagome said. From the corner of her eye, she noticed the beginning temperament of Mother.

She sighed as the older woman began her lecture.

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Monotone

**Summary:** Kagome, a reluctant courtesan of Edo period Japan; her client, an apathetic demon lord. A story told in 100-words snippets between a host and a guest.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, with the exceptions of my own personal OCs, other than that, the rights remain with the creator.

**A/N:** If Kagome seems to be a bit OOC, it is intended that way, due to the fact, this story takes place in the 1600's and her role as a courtesan. This story is taking a slow pace, getting the introductions out the way before jumping into the interactions between the two, have patience if it seemed it's going nowhere, it is, I'm simply getting the feel of the characters and their personality to shine through, through dialogue, actions and events.

* * *

**Monotone**

"What would you rather do, prance around bare, why that is completely scandalous!" The proprietress exclaimed.

"We are whores; there is nothing more scandalous than that." A slanted look was cast her way, before it quivered away.

"Yes we are, but we are women. There is dignity in our ways and only our current client can see us as such."She huffed.

"It is hard to be dignified if a giant, sweaty ape is above me, panting like a dog. At this point it just bores me."

"And pray tell, what bores you, the client or the sex, Kagome?"

"Hmm both."

* * *

Read and Review


	4. An Eyesore

**Summary:** Kagome, a reluctant courtesan of Edo period Japan; her client, an apathetic demon lord. A story told in 100-words snippets between a host and a guest.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, with the exceptions of my own personal OCs, other than that, the rights remain with the creator.

**A/N:** I hoped everyone had a wonderful thanksgiving!

* * *

**An Eyesore**

There were chatters everywhere; bounteous girls and women each gossiping in their own groups. Kagome felt alienated, the half-wall that separated her and them, sheltered their view of her. Most of the time she loathed her body; the ample breasts, petite waist, wide hips and thick legs were the scorn of many women here, their silhouettes predominantly lanky and square-ish, seemly stuck in an undeveloped phase. She appeared exotic; her face in a heart-shaped, luscious wavy hair, and her smoky-blue eyes, the outer lids a feminine angularity.

She slumped down, blowing bubbles into the water.

How she hated being beautiful.

* * *

Read and Review.


	5. Unexpected

**Summary:** Kagome, a reluctant courtesan of Edo period Japan; her client, an apathetic demon lord. A story told in 100-words snippets between a host and a guest.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, with the exceptions of my own personal OCs, other than that, the rights remain with the creator.

**A/N: **Here's the delayed chapter. I apologize, hectic work schedule had me lazy enough not to go on the computer.

* * *

**Unexpected**

"Higurashi-Oiran!" The thumping patters of her new apprentice resonated in the vacant corridor. Looking up from the scroll she was reading while one of the hairdressers applied wax to her hair, Kagome noticed a clutched letter in the little girl's hand.

"What is it, Rin?" However, Kagome's eyes widened when catching the family crest of one of her influential clients from the Mainland. She skimmed through the letter, catching several phrases of an organized visit to the Red Lantern and a posse of his allies attending.

"Does Mother know?" A shaky nod was her response.

Kagome could only groan in exasperation.

* * *

Read and review.


	6. Mother Knows Best

**Summary:** Kagome, a reluctant courtesan of Edo period Japan; her client, an apathetic demon lord. A story told in 100-words snippets between a host and a guest.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, with the exceptions of my own personal OCs, other than that, the rights remain with the creator.

A/N: Sorry for the long delay! Here is the next chapter, enjoy.

* * *

**Mother Knows Best**

"When is this Lord Ju-Long arriving?"

"A fortnight from tomorrow." At her reply, Mother sucked her teeth, the pipe in her mouth staggered with the movement.

"Is he anticipating your response, Kagome?"

Kagome turned towards the shoji doors near the left, the cold garden welcoming her gaze. "He is, I would send it to the messenger immediately."

"Deny him; his paper money has no value here."

"He is a lord Mother; he won't take too kindly to the denial."

The older woman shook her head. "He's a lord, to go into a petty argument with a foreign woman, how disgraceful."

* * *

Read and Review.


	7. Jealousy

**Summary:** Kagome, a reluctant courtesan of Edo period Japan; her client, an apathetic demon lord. A story told in 100-words snippets between a host and a guest.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, with the exceptions of my own personal OCs, other than that, the rights remain with the creator.

* * *

**Jealousy**

Evening struck; Kagome's shoulders drooped as the other girls gathered in the open-barred display room of the brothel, each sitting according to rank. Her pale feet glided towards the middle, her attendant bringing in the tobacco box and placed it in front of her.

Soon moments passed, each girl present disappeared into the entertainment rooms of the Main Hall.

"Kagome, do you get bored of waiting?" Her _rival _sneered.

"Why no, only the best can have me, not _common trash_." Kagome replied back, watching her face grow red; she blew a trail of smoke in the older girl's direction, before winking.

* * *

Read and Review.


	8. Empyrean

**Summary:** Kagome, a reluctant courtesan of Edo period Japan; her client, an apathetic demon lord. A story told in 100-words snippets between a host and a guest.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, with the exceptions of my own personal OCs, other than that, the rights remain with the creator.

* * *

**Empyrean**

A wisp of silver caught her gaze and orbs of golden hues glared distastefully at the display. However, the scene was soften by a flamboyant male, his red hair the only characteristic besides his regal attire that caused a commotion within the square.

A tiny shiver of _something _brushed against her, a foreign entity twiddling within deep in her core, and she knew it wasn't an orgasm but a familiar presence that alerted her of demons.

Looking up, both males were staring at her, one emotionless, the other lustful.

Her hands trembled when they approached the gateway of the brothel.

* * *

Read and Review.


	9. Word to the Wise

**Summary:** Kagome, a reluctant courtesan of Edo period Japan; her client, an apathetic demon lord. A story told in 100-words snippets between a host and a guest.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters, with the exceptions of my own personal OCs, other than that, the rights remain with the creator.

**A/N:** Thank you for those who reviewed, I appreciate it.

* * *

**Word to the Wise**

"I heard about what happened last night."

Sesshomaru continued shifting through the piles of paper work, ignoring the pesky individual that entered his study uninvited.

"I have a suggestion."

"I do not care nor wish to hear your suggestion." His sharp voice usually halted any forms of conversation but this being was entirely different; it's a miracle he wasn't dead yet.

"Don't be like that, I presume you would be tired of those hags and desire to try something new," The male sauntered around the study, fingering the binds of the scrolls. "An evening of relaxation is what you need."

* * *

Read and Review.


End file.
